Welcome Home (Updated)
by RemediumDraconem
Summary: For some reason, no one could read the previous version, so I fixed it. An old fanfiction based on an old roleplay I had with shuramiyaki. It's mainly about my OC, Crysta Dark Frost and her marriage to Vilkas. It does mention my friend's Dragonborn and husband too. I thought people may like to see it. It may be subject to editing in the near future. Please enjoy!


A soft groan is the only sound in the large room accompanied by the turning of pages. Crysta just returned to Jorrvaskr from being away on her adventures. It's been a while since Kodilak named her Harbringer of the Companions. Most of the members welcomed her as their new leader while a few find it strange, she was just a new member two weeks before given the title. Njada made it clear that she was envious with the claim that Crysta's friendship with Whiterun's Thane made her a favored candidate. If only she knew what Crysta had to go through with her friends to get the title. It's been over two months since she last stayed in the Harbringer's quarters she calls home. It was late last night when Crysta left her companions, Etrand and his husband, Balimund to have their brief vacation in Breezehome. She had to come back and see her husband. It's far too long. Crysta sighs and takes a sip from her goblet while turning a page of one of her new books. When she came home, Aela had to give the bad news. Vilkas and Farkas have left to do a job up in the Reach Hold with a couple other members. She can't be sure when Vilkas will return, or if he'll be all right. The Reach is the hold Crysta dreads the most thanks to her history with the Forsworn and clearing out the hidden cannibals. It's a living nightmare always recurring when Crysta treads near the territory. What if the remaining cannibals found Vilkas, or worse, the Forsworn ambushed them.

"No, I shouldn't doubt it. He's pretty strong." She says to herself and closed her spell book to place it on the shelf already full of her other additions to her small library. "He needs to be back within the next three weeks." She needs a vacation, so does her friends. Bandit raids, vampire hunting, fighting Thalmor, and dragon slaying can take a lot of them.

It's getting quite late now, still no sign of Vilkas. Crysta wouldn't be able to go to bed with her worries, the Beast Blood within her is certainly no help. She ever understood why Balimud worried over Etrand until she made the bond.

"Maybe he'll be back tomorrow. The least I can do is try to get some sleep." Crysta thinks to herself and removes the amulet she wore to put it away. She goes into the bedroom and pulls a chair by the wardrobe to stand on. Crysta moves onto her toes to reach the chest on top of the wardrobe better and slips the necklace inside with her share of the loot from the travels. She thanks the Gods no one goes into the quarters while she's gone. Crysta made it plain that only Vilkas can come in when she is here, and made herself responsible in cleaning the quarters, sparing Tilma from the chore. Once Crysta closed the lid, she thought she heard the doors open and slam shut followed by the frantic pace of steel boots hitting the floor. She never had the chance to turn around when a pair of strong arms encircle her waist and pulled her back to the steel breastplate.

"Crysta! I had to come here as soon as Aela told me you've returned! By the Gods, I'm so glad to see you again, my dear!"Vilkas cries, beaming to see his wife again. He backs away for a better view. "I need a good look at you. Heh, I see you grew your hair out more, and still pretty as ever." Crysta blushes, but frowns I discontent when she looks at Vilkas' face. "Vilkas, do you walk around with that much dirt on your face? For goodness sake, love." She goes to her nightstand to pick up a pitcher ad pours some water into the matching bowl. Vilkas groans when Crysta dips a clean cloth into the bowl, wringing it and turning to face him and rub his face clean. "Sorry, love. I hardly pay attention when I'm out." As much as he loves Crysta, Vilkas never liked being scolded for being filthy from his adventures. "Well, you need to take better care of yourself. You're about as bad as Balimund." His wife comments, gently wiping the grime off him. "There! That's the handsome prince I married." Crysta presses a soft kiss on Vilkas' cheek. He sighs happily and swings his arms back around Crysta's waist. She gasps and drops the washcloth in the bowl from the sudden embrace. "I'm just happy to see my Harbinger again. Just seeing your face is enough to make my heart flutter." Crysta relaxes in the tight hold and wraps her arms around his neck.

"It's very good to see you again, but I was shocked. I didn't expect you to disappear by the time I come home. You had me worried sick, and what about your shop?" Vilkas' smile diminishes from Crysta's question. He sets her back on her feet, but kept his arms around her waist. "I couldn't keep it for too long, love. The Companions have been my life. I missed wielding the sword, fight along my shield brothers and sisters. I'm a fighter, not a merchant." Crysta sighs wearily. "My guess is you weren't happy with the shop." "I'm afraid not, Crysta, but good news, I saved some of the payments from the jobs just for you." He pulls out a blue, velveteen coin purse filled only with the gold he planned to give her. His bride sighs softly, she told him time and time again to keep what he earned. I fact, she often insisted to give some of her money to Vilkas. The travels across Skyrim with her friends helped Crysta find great treasures, ad her share has helped her gain large profits. Yet, Vilkas got his way and give half of his money to Crysta.

Then, Crysta gasps with her eyes wide. "Oh! Silly me! I almost forgot! I got you something special while I was out." She leaves the security of Vilkas' embrace to climb back on the chair to reach for her chest. She hopes not to reveal her favored Shrouded Robes from the Dark Brotherhood. Vilkas chided on her involvement with the Thieves' Guild. He'll throw a fit if he knew she was a member of the Dark Brotherhood, not that she joined them by will but that's a different story.

Large hands clamp on her hips and hoist her up to set her on broad shoulders. "Just offering you a helping hand." He says, Crysta couldn't complain. She doesn't mind the lift, it's better than straining her legs and feet to reach. "Let's see...It's in here...somewhere. Ah, here we are! Put me down, please, love." Vilkas obeys his wife's request, gently lifting her up to toss her in the air and catch her in his arms to hold her like on their wedding night. "AAAH! Gods, Vilkas! I thought I told you not to do that! That scared me! I almost bit my tongue!" Crysta scowls at Vilkas who only laughs heartily and sets her on her feet. "Sorry, love. Old habits die hard." Vilkas smiles at Crysta, she rolls her eyes, but she can't help, but forgive him. "Ah, never mind, love. Here, it wasn't easy, but I say it's worth it." Crysta unfolds the small bundle of linen in her hand to reveal the surprise. "I know you're not much of a jewelry person, but it's something I want you to have." Crysta blushes when she shows her husband a golden ring with intricate designs carved into it. "Balimund help me make it. It's almost like Etrand's, only this one has a different inlay color, and I wasn't sure if you were too much into jewels like I am." She places it in Vilkas' hand. He looks at it, and then at his wife with a warm smile tugging at his lips.

"Crysta, I love it. I don't see anything wrong with a man wearing a piece or two of jewelry. Besides, you already convinced me." Vilkas chuckles, removing his steel gauntlet to show off his wedding band. "I never leave for battle without it. It always reminds me of you." Crysta's blush darkens on her snow white skin. She takes hold of her husband's hand in hers, the wedding ring still on. "I'll be honest, I never take mine off. It reminds me of why I fight." Vilkas looks deep into Crysta's eyes, still smiling. Just seeing her alive again is a gift he finds most valuable. The companion move his hand so his fingers intertwine with his partner's. He lowers his head to give Crysta a small kiss on the lips. Crysta was taken aback by the sudden approach, but relaxes shortly after. She reaches behind her to pull the hair tie down and let her hair loose. The softness and sweet scent from Crysta's hair made Vilkas smile in the soft kiss. He pulls away with a chuckle. Crysta catches her breath, her body tenses to feel a hand on her stomach. Vilkas frowns and moves his hand away, disappointed.

"Nothing yet?" Vilkas asks, Crysta sighs and shakes her head. "No, dear...I don't think I'm expecting, and I don't think I will for a while. So much is going on and we..We don't have a stable life yet to start a family. We don't even have a house of our own yet." She simply says, leaving her husband to the table to pick up a goblet and a bottle of mead. "I know, but I get impatient." Crysta fills the goblet with the mead, turning back around to face her husband and hand it to him. "You always do, but good things come in time. I need to be out there with my friends and help make Skyrim a little safer for all of us. I promise you." Crysta moves on her toes to kiss Vilkas on the cheek. "Once the dragon crisis is dealt with and Ulfric claims the throne, we'll have the home of our dreams and we'll have as many pups as you wish."

"I'll make sure you keep to your word. Speaking of your friends, how are they?" Vilkas asks as he takes a seat at the table outside the bedroom where he used to talk with Kodilak before Crysta came to his life. She shrugs and settles on his lap. "They're doing all right. Etrand and Balimund are at Breezehome for the time being. We need the break. " "I couldn't agree more..We'll most likely see them tomorrow. They always come here before giving an invite to stop by." Vilkas drinks in his mead and sets the goblet on the table for a free hand to hold his wife better. "I'm sure you have a long list of jobs you want to assign me to while I'm here." Crysta says, leaning against Vilkas' chest. "Hmmm, it was tempting, but I think it would be better for all of us if you stay here during your mini vacation. We need to catch up." "Good. I much rather spend time with you than be out clearing Falmer hives and all." This earns a hearty laugh from Vilkas. "I always thought I would be better company than the likes of them! Actually, the Falmer haven't been any trouble in this Hold." "That's good. I can't stand them...Nasty, little monsters, and to think they were a more civilized race so long ago." Crysta shudders from the memory of the primitive elves and their horrid pet Chauruses.

"I'll be sure to keep that in mind when I give you jobs in the future. Maybe I'll see if I could get rid of them as fast as you and your friends can." Vilkas says and Crysta sighs, her long lived worries return. "As long as you don't get yourself killed. I honestly don't know what I do without you." "I always fear the same for you, my dear. You're the one facing dragons among the worst that lurks out there. I owe Etrand so much for making sure you're safe when I cannot." Crysta moves in Vilkas' hold to face him. "I can handle myself as well, Vilkas." She argues and Vilkas nods, no longer looking at his wife. " If you worry so, then why not come with us when we leave Whiterun?" She asks, Vilkas sighs, his fingers comb through his wife's dark hair, his other arm still around her waist.

"I always want to be out there and fight with you. I fear of slowing you down, and I never want to endanger my brother. He goes where I go, love. Four's a crowd, and five can make it worse." The same excuse Crysta would hear every time she asked him to go with her and her friends. The truth is Vilkas is unsure of all the troubles his young wife faces. He's not sure if he would risk her life by being more of a hindrance to Crysta and her family. Etrand and Balimund came into her life before he did. The Companions came to Vilkas before Crysta did. Their marriage is still young and they need more time to get accustomed to it. Perhaps these three weeks will make up for it. "You say that every time, love, but I can't blame you either. I much rather not endanger you..." Crysta says, remembering her trials that almost cost her life so many times. Vilkas handles combat and survival differently and that could mean life and death. Vilkas tilts Crysta's head back slightly to press his lips against hers for a moment. "But still...Will you at least consider it? I have three weeks until we depart." "That I will do, Crysta." He says, getting up from his seat with Crysta in his arms to enter the bedroom. "It's very good to see you again, dear. I love you so, Crysta." Vilkas says, pressing his forehead against hers. "And I love you more than anything" Crysta replies, smiling at her husband.

"Welcome home, Harbinger." "Welcome home, my Big Bad Wolf." They both laugh from the nickname she given him before they kiss once more.


End file.
